


If You Leave, Don't Come Back

by beadslut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadslut/pseuds/beadslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, moody piece about Lucifer's fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Leave, Don't Come Back

Lucifer did not fall. Lucifer was cast out. His Father said, if you go, don't come back.

He did not return. He found a place to wait.

Lucifer started plucking his primaries. He would never fly to the heavens again, had no need. After a hundred years, a handsbreadth of feathers has stopped growing back. The flesh beneath was leathery.

He began to pluck the covert feathers.

After milennia, he began on the alula.

When they were gone, the scapulars, and the down.

When they were gone, the tertiary feathers followed.

When Lucifer had plucked all the feathers from his wings, he unfurled them for the first time in his new home.

His feathers were gone, and mercy with them. Lucifer threw back his head and laughed, all white teeth and dimples.

 


End file.
